1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective shield for, but not restricted to, small, hand held, motor driven tools, such as are used for grinding, polishing and cutting.
2. Background Information
Small electric motor driven tools, typically hand held or bench mounted, such as are used for grinding, polishing, and cutting are popular and widely used. These tools are typically light weight, 3600 rpm and higher, and convenient to use. However, at typical speeds of 3,600 rpm and higher, some of the items mounted on the tools, such as abrasive discs tend to shatter. Also, wire brushes tend to throw wires. Also, users of such tools sometimes injure fingers when they inadvertently rest them against a rotating chuck of such tools. Safety is a problem, because there are not currently available an adequate, light weight, and convenient safety shields for such tools.
As will be seen from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention, these, and other shortcomings of the prior art are overcome.